chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BeerpartyHW
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chicago Blackhawks Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1926-27 season page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) WARNING Please do NOT CAP everything. The next time you CAP I will ban you for a while. Secondly, welcome to the staff, please enjoy some perks, and finally if you need some help let the others know. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 13:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Warning Hate to flag you but rules are rules right? First and Last Names ONLY. Thus there will be no alterations to players and or management staff members to have other than the actual birth name. If this continues, there will be back lash to the offenses. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 22:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Up To Wiki Vote Since we have a problem, Sundogs contacted off wiki and ask if he could start a poll with you in it. After carefull talkings with the majority of the staff, we decided to have the wiki vote to have you stay on as an administrator or have you removed from administration due to the shear lack of understanding that complete FIRST AND LAST NAMES SHOULD BE ONLY BE ALLOWED as article names for players and such. Multiple infractions when coming to the blog posts that are meant for article talk pages or forums, but, you insisted to create a blog for them. With the recent discovery of your misadventures at another wiki, we the vast majority of the leaders think that you are unqualified to lead a wiki. In so, the point of this rant is, that we feel that the users of the wiki only should vote and, when the votes are casted, the outcome would be clear. DO NOT take this personally. In fairness, when you and understand like the majority, then we might consider you as a staff, until then, I am sorry to ruin your parade. Another point to mention is this IS NOT your wiki. This is OWNED BY WIKIA. INC. I HAVE started this as a COMMUNITY EFFORT that WE THE FANS can get the wiki as a collaborative database about all things Chicago Blackhawks. Yours Truly The Founder CA Quakes 12:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay REALLY??? You have been put on a Chicago Blackhawks Wiki Public Vote to REMOVE YOU from the adminstration due to your, well there is no right way to say it but to say it, your stupidness. First, Nicknames and shorten first names for ARTICLE NAMES? Okay, that is what I was referring to when using FIRST AND LAST NAMES ONLY, BUT, in the article itself it should have FULL NAME ALONGSIDE NICKNAMES. DUH! Anyone would know that from Wikipedia and all Wikia-Wide Wikis and your calling yourself an administrator?? Really? I am speaking the truth about this and I am SERIOUSLY APPAULD by your actions as of late. A basic human with REASONABLE mindset will come to reasonable outcome; unlike you. So, as of right now, I am contacting the Staff at Wikia to Remove you from the Chicago Blackhawks Wikis Bureaucrat status and have you banned for lack of experience of reasonable expectations. No hard feelings. But really and your a, what? A troll that causes problems at other sites? You took advantege of our misfortunes of a death of a real life friend. Seriously I don't blame you but I ultimately blame Wikia for lack of communactions to the staff of the wiki who may or may not have a real life situations that needs attention to. Other than this mishap, if we were warn about the site being adopted we would say NO due to the grounds of real life responsibility to take care of REAL LIFE NEED. As forth, I do not think your ready for the time to be an administration team leader due to your inexperience as a leader. If we have known that you were adopting, we would check out your qualifications. We NOW know that you have a TROLLING problem and got banned at a site that your an administrator at? I, with the majority of the staff here, have serious concerns of your true attentions as an editor. This is not a personal attack but we have suspicious thoughts on your and the lack of communications from Wikia (Since they have not updated all wikia notifications to the newer versions). All I am saying that you really aren't a right for the job. One question to close with and that is what is your motive as an administrator at this site? CA Quakes 17:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights It took Sundogs at one wiki 10 months to get full rights. You opted out on the legitimate time frame of 3 to 6 months of day-to-day of serious editing and abied by to the rules therein. If you can not handle this, I guess you have to move to another site. CA Quakes 20:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Twitter and Website Links If you really DON'T have a website, twitter, or both, why in the God's green earth that you say you do? CA Quakes 20:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Your Bio Personally, I take it offensive to what your bio is saying. Makes me question why you are trolling the sites.CA Quakes 20:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC)